The Ras-Raf-MAPK pathway regulates many physiological processes by transmitting signals from membrane- bound receptors to nuclear and cytoplasmic targets that coordinate cellular response to a variety of factors, such as growth, stress, survival and inflammation. Aberrations in this pathway result in abnormal growth and proliferation, and in many cases, cause malignant transformation. The high frequency of activating Ras mutations found in various human cancers, together with the well-documented role of Raf in numerous physiological processes, make the Ras-Raf-MAPK pathway a prime target for drug development for various cancers, inflammation and other aliments, c-Raf-1, a cellular protooncogene also found in transforming viruses, is the primary Ras effector for MAPK activation and is a major and indispensable part of the Ras-MAPK cascade. Although many laboratories have been studying Raf regulation, many aspects of this highly complex mechanism remain unknown. Published work by the applicant and preliminary results presented in this proposal help to unravel several of these aspects and provide a novel approach for inhibiting Raf activity. The objectives of the present application are to further the understanding of Raf regulation, focusing on specific roles of Ras and phosphorylation in Raf regulation, and to develop a useful in vivo Raf inhibitor based on a potent in vitro Raf inhibitor, described in this application. These objectives will be accomplished by pursuing the following three specific alms: 1. Characterize the role of Ras in the Raf-1 activation process. Attention will be given to distinguishing between the role of Ras in recruiting Raf to the membrane and displacing 14-3-3, and to the role of Ras-Ras and Raf-Raf dimerization in the activation process. 2. Determine the role of Raf-1 $471 and T481 sites in Rat regulation and function. This aim will be accomplished by examining the regulation of $471 and T481 phosphorylation and by evaluating the functional significance of their substitution and phosphorylation. 3. Characterize the mechanism underlying Raf inhibition by the Raf-1 inhibitor peptide, and identify peptide-delivery methods allowing inhibition of cellular Raf-1 in vivo. The proposed study will enhance our understanding of Raf regulation by providing molecular details on the role of Ras and newly identified Raf phosphorylation sites in Raf activation. In addition, the proposed study offers the prospect for developing an in vivo Raf inhibitor, which in addition to being a highly useful research tool, would provide a basis for developing therapeutic agents for diseases involving excessive cell proliferation such as cancer and inflammation. I